


break up with your boyfriend, i’m bored

by slvtherxn



Series: to be dumb and in love [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Almost Kissing, Drinking, Even is an idiot, M/M, Mikael is wildly amused, even has lots of internal monologues, lots of one sided flirting, poor Isak gets rejected 372837 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvtherxn/pseuds/slvtherxn
Summary: It’s just Even’s luck that his soulmate has a cool, skater boyfriend and his moral code won’t allow him to break them up. It’s also just his luck that his soulmate won’t stop hitting on him.(also known as, Even meets Isak, but mistakes Jonas for Isak’s boyfriend.)





	break up with your boyfriend, i’m bored

**Author's Note:**

> another fic like my coffee shop one! lmk what you think <33333

Though it’s been this way for years, Even still finds it uncomfortable to be the only sober person in a room full of drunk students. If they’re not drunk, they’re stoned, and since Even is supposed to do neither… he’s stuck to sitting in the kitchen, texting Mikael from his phone. 

 

Why does he even go to these things anymore? Sure, they’re a fun opportunity to party with his friends, but Elias abandoned him for a tall brunette and he’s been sipping the same bottle of watery beer since. 

 

He’s about to send Elias a text when someone hops up on the counter next to him, knocking their knees together and disrupting his text. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

Even lifts his head, face to face with a boy he’s sure he’s seen on campus before, but never this close up. “Hi,” he replies back, amused and interested. 

 

“I thought you looked lonely,” the blond grins, swaying so his shoulder knocks into Even’s again. “And… I’m here to make you less lonely. You’re welcome.” 

 

Even raises his eyebrows. “Wow,” he replies back, “Thanks, it’s working.” 

 

The boy next to him laughs, too loudly for Even’s lame attempt at a joke. “You know who you look like?” 

 

Even can’t help but smile. “Um, no?” 

 

“A really hot guy.” 

 

He breaks into giggles as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever said. Even laughs too— drunk teenagers usually annoy him, but he’s bored out of his mind anyways, it’s not like he has anything better to do. 

 

He’s about to answer again when the teenager next to him gasps. “I love this song!” 

 

“You love this song?” Even looks up, listening to the loud N.W.A song currently shaking the house. The boy next to him moves his head along to the beat, some dumb dance that makes Even break into a smile. “I like it too. It’s cool.” 

 

“It’s the coolest!” He nods along, mouthing some of the lyrics. 

 

“You know the words?” Even asks. 

 

“I know  _ all  _ the words,” the blond boasts, “I’m the master of rapping.” 

 

“Okay,” Even laughs. “Why don’t you sing it for me, then?” 

 

“Fine!” He shifts a little, nodding to the beat, clearing his throat dramatically. 

 

“Ain't no…. something when I'm down for… uh… a murder rap to keep you dancing… uh, something something like Charles Manson…” 

 

Even tries not to laugh but he can’t help it, tossing his head back. “Wow!” He claps, “That’s impressive!” 

 

“Don’t make me act the motherfuckin’ fool!” He continues even as Even laughs over him, “Me you can—“ 

 

“Fuck, there you are!” 

 

Both Even and the boy next to him look up when their conversation is broken by a curly-haired teenager rapidly approaching. Even briefly recognizes him— they have at least one class together, he’s sure of it. 

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I was worried.” He scrunches his thick eyebrows together, extending his hand. The blond teenager next to Even takes it with a familiarity that sends Even’s stomach straight to the floor.  _ Oh.  _

 

Of course. It’s just Even’s luck that he has a boyfriend. Maybe they’re just close friends— but even as he thinks that, the blonde laces their fingers together and the curly-haired one grins. 

 

“Sorry,” the second teenager says, “He gets overly friendly when he’s drunk. Thanks for dealing with that.”

 

“It’s okay,” Even replies, “It wasn’t so bad.” 

 

“ _ Jonas, _ ” the blond complains, “I was having fun.” 

 

Jonas laughs and helps him off the counter, one arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him in close. He swings around, both of his arms wrapping loosely around Jonas’s neck: and that settles it in Even’s mind. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s definitely seen the blond kid picking Jonas up from class. Shit. How could he forget?

 

“Come on, let's go home.” Jonas shifts him around and pulls him away, one last wave towards Even. 

 

— 

 

“... And then his boyfriend pulled him away.” 

 

Mikael cringes. “Yikes.” 

 

“I know.” Even sighs dramatically, “I have the worst fucking luck ever. It’s like, I met the man of my dreams at a party but it turns out he has a boyfriend.”

 

Mikael laughs, shaking his head. “The man of your dreams? What, because he called you hot and sucks at rapping?” 

 

“You don’t understand.” Even can’t help himself, breaking into a grin. “If you met him you’d understand.” 

 

Mikael picks up his coffee and sips it, well versed in Even’s dramatics by now. “Did you even get his name?” 

 

“Shit,” Even mutters. “No. But it doesn’t matter that I didn’t get his name, anyways, because his boyfriend is in my Film History class, so… I mean, he sits right behind me. I can’t break them up.” 

 

Mikael shrugs. “If you really—“ 

 

“Um, hi.” 

 

Even’s head shoots up as Mikael is interrupted, both of them landing on the boy in front of their table. His eyes widen, trying to telepathically scream to Mikael that  _ it’s him!  _ Oh, fuck, he can only hope he hadn’t heard their conversation. 

 

“Hi!” Even greats back, a little too enthusiastically. He swears to himself that he isn’t going to get involved, but how can he  _ not  _ get involved when his soulmate is here: standing nervously in front of him, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a blonde curl flopping into his green eyes. Even almost wished the floor would swallow him whole, but he doesn’t want to miss a second of this. 

 

“Um, I just wanted to apologize for the other night.” He smiles, shaking his head a little. “I was pretty drunk, so… I probably embarrassed myself.” 

 

That makes sense. Even exhales— he probably just heard that Even has classes with his boyfriend, and doesn’t want to be exposed. Which… okay, feels wrong, but he  _ was  _ pretty drunk. 

 

“Yeah, no stress.” Even smiles his most charming smile, trying to end the conversation before it can begin. 

 

“Okay.” The blond smiles, and shifts around his pocket a moment, before producing a small slip of paper. “But, um… I’m Isak. And here’s my number if you want to… call.” 

 

Isak seems nervous, fidgeting with his hands. Even doesn’t really want to reassure him— he can understand it’s a bit  _ bold  _ to basically cheat on your boyfriend in public. 

 

Even sits frozen in his seat. Does he take the number? How is he supposed to say  _ sorry, don’t you have a boyfriend?  _ Does he even want to say that? Why is Isak so stupidly hot? Why do hot guys always have cool skater boyfriends? Slowly, he turns his head to look at Mikael, who looks equally as incredulous but ten times more amused. 

 

The silence is getting unbearably awkward and since he’s not quite sure how to turn Isak down, Even takes the slip of paper with Isak’s number scrawled on it. 

 

“Even,” he introduces himself, outstretching a hand as he would anyone else. Isak giggles a little, clearly not expecting that, and shakes his hand. 

 

“Okay.” Isak smiles again, his cheeks flushing. “Um… see you around, then.” 

 

He tilts his head, and with that, turns and leaves.  As soon as he’s gone Mikael immediately bursts into laughter. 

 

Even stares at him, wide eyed and frozen to his seat. “Oh my god.” 

 

“I can’t believe—“ Mikael starts to speak, but bursts into giggles again, covering his face with both hands. “Holy shit, Even. You’re like the boyfriend magnet, stealing everyone’s boyfriends.” 

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Even drops his head into his hands. “I’m not going to  _ use  _ it. I’m just going to… throw it away.” 

 

If he tucks it into his pocket later, then no one needs to know. 

 

The next time Even sees Isak they’re both on the tram. It’s only one stop away from his own when Isak hops on, and though Even instantly notices him— how could he not, when Isak looks like that?— he keeps his head down, one hand on the pole to keep himself steady. 

 

It’s just his luck that Isak crosses the tram to stand directly in front of him, bypassing three or four empty seats. 

 

“Hi.” Isak smiles. The sound of his voice is enough for Even’s will to bend and his eyes to snap towards Isak. 

 

“Hi,” Even nods back. He smiles, because Isak’s teeth have a little gap between them, and because Isak has a beanie squashing down his curls, his nose flushed from the cold. It’s cute. 

 

“I’ve never seen you here before… I think I would remember.” It doesn’t sound like a question, but Isak tilts his head anyways. “Weird coincidence, right?” 

 

Even breathes out a laugh despite himself. Oh, fuck. He’s completely gone for this boy he’s met twice, who has a  _ boyfriend.  _ He half debates calling Mikael just so Mikael can knock some common sense into him, but instead he just smiles at Isak like an idiot. 

 

“Um, yeah,” he agrees. “I like to walk when it’s nice, but it’s pretty cold out.” 

 

“Yeah, freezing.” Isak shuffles a little, his head ducking shyly, hiding his smile. And fuck, Even wants to just kiss him right on the face— but he takes a breath and tries to practice an ounce of self control. He can’t flirt back with Isak. He can’t go for Isak, no matter how much he wants to— because Isak has a boyfriend, and it’s wrong. It goes against Even’s stupid moral code that he’s built for himself. Ironically enough,  _ not  _ hitting on a super cute guy he’s interested in also goes against his moral code. 

 

Their conversation falls awkward and silent, so Even shakes his head a little. “Nice chat,” he jokes. 

 

Isak laughs, even if it isn’t really funny— mostly because he’s embarrassed, Even thinks. 

 

“How’s Jonas?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows. 

 

Isak, surprisingly, doesn’t cower back at all. Instead he smiles. He’s nothing if not fucking ballsy, Even thinks, not even shy about the fact that he has a boyfriend. “I didn’t know you’re friends with Jonas,” he says. 

 

“We have History of Film together.” Even nods. “He seems… cool.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Isak agrees. Even shoves down the jealousy building in his stomach. It’s not Jonas’s fault. It’s not Isak’s fault, either— actually, it’s completely Isak’s fault, for being such a little shit recently. Even wants to kiss him and simultaneously yell at him for cheating on Jonas. His brain is having a hard time deciding which is a better option. 

 

“I’m actually going to see him now,” Isak continues, filling the silence, “I mean, that’s why I don’t usually ride this tram. Because it’s Jonas’s route and not mine.” 

 

Even nods. “That’s cool,” he responds. 

 

“But I was wondering, I mean, I noticed that you didn’t—“ 

 

The tram stops in the middle of Isak’s sentence, and the announcement interrupts him, thankfully, so Even can flee before he breaks. 

 

“This is my stop,” Even gestures to the doors, “Catch you later?” 

 

“Oh! Um… yeah,” Isak shrugs, “Yeah, see you later.” 

 

Even practically runs out the doors. If he spends another second with Isak he’s definitely going to break. 

 

He makes it almost three days without incident. Every time he sees Jonas in History of Film, it starts to make him feel weird. Jonas is actually a nice dude— it’s not his fault his boyfriend is such an insufferable flirt. 

 

He’s halfway out the door when he hears his name called. Turning around, he’s face to face with Isak, Jonas literally right next to him. 

 

Even’s stomach twists uncomfortably. “Uh, hey,” he replies. 

 

“How are you?” Isak is wearing a snapback this time, and the same big green coat. His hands are shoved in his pockets, his shoulder knocking into Jonas’s. 

 

“I’m alright,” Even nods, bouncing on his feet. Internally, he curses his own politeness. “How are you?” 

 

“Um, good.” Isak avoids eye contact, looking at the ground and then Jonas— he seems nervous as he had on the tram and that first day in the library. Even’s not sure what it is, besides the fact that his boyfriend is  _ right  _ there.

 

“We’re going to this party on Friday,” Isak says, shuffling a little, “I was wondering if you want to come.” 

 

The smile he sends Even is much more than friendly. 

 

Even’s eyes widen slightly. Jonas is literally right there in front of him, and Isak just invited him to a party. 

 

He opens his mouth, closes it again, trying to think of a way to turn Isak down when he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to. 

 

“Sure, I’ll think about it,” he says, and spins on his heel to quickly walk away. 

 

Friday comes much sooner than he’d expected. And it isn’t like he was planning to go to the party, really, but Isak invited him  _ again _ , this time without Jonas, and Elias is going, so… it can’t hurt, right? It’s not like he’s going to let anything happen between him and Isak. 

 

That turns out to be harder to do than he thought. Isak isn’t nearly as drunk as he’d been at their first meeting, but he’s on his third beer and a bit tipsy, smiling happily next to Even. Even’s only had one, but even then he has no idea where Isak’s boyfriend went. Surely he shouldn’t leave Isak alone like this. 

 

“Cool song, right?” Even asks over the music. 

 

“I love Nas!” Isak shouts back, and Even internally curses whatever higher power there is for already giving Isak a cool boyfriend. Because really, they’re perfect together, and he’s incredibly frustrated, but he  _ likes  _ Jonas. 

 

“Me too!” Even replies despite himself. 

 

“Dance with me!” Isak shouts, ignoring that it isn’t really dancing music. He grabs Even’s hand, and Even stiffens a bit, because they’re bridging dangerously out of friendship territory. 

 

“Can you dance to this?” Even asks, stalling. 

 

“I can dance to  _ anything, _ ” Isak says, and Even has to think he’s a bit more drunk than he’d originally assumed. Isak pulls him in by the hands, until they’re close together, close enough that he can feel Isak’s body heat but not his skin. He starts to sway them back and forth, shaking their hands a bit, waving them back and forth. It’s not really dancing so much as swaying. 

 

Even exhales a bit shakily, pulls back a bit to give a little more space in between them. 

 

Isak giggles, and the two of them sway back and forth to rap music, both of their hands intertwined. 

 

_ The world is yours  _ echoes from the speakers in the living room. 

 

But in the kitchen, Isak pulls Even in until their chests are flush together. He tilts his chin up, leaning in. 

 

Even, a bit dazed, starts to lean in as well, drawn to Isak like a magnet. He tips his chin down, his lips barely milliseconds from Isak’s before he realizes what’s happening. Instantly, he drops Isak’s hands and pulls back. 

 

“I have to go,” he says, “I’m sorry. It’s— Elias.” He turns and walks away before he can see the hurt look on Isak’s face. 

 

Isak shouldn’t be hurt, anyways. He’s the one cheating on Jonas. 

 

Even shows up to History of Film Monday morning with guilt sitting like a rock in his stomach and a mission on his mind. He’s tried to be angry— because honestly, fuck Isak for being so hot and cute and irresistible and taken— but it’s hard, because he’s not naturally angry, and how can he be mad when Isak is so… Isak? 

 

Either way, he drops his textbook down with a loud  _ thump _ on Jonas’s desk. 

 

“I have to talk to you about Isak,” he announces. 

 

Jonas looks up from his laptop, shaking his head. “Uh, okay?” He chuckles, closing the laptop and looking up at Even. “What about him?” 

 

“I just think you should know that…” Even takes a breath in. “I mean, if I were you I’d want to know what’s going on.” 

 

“What’s going on?” Jonas scrunches his eyebrows together, his expression growing steadily more concerned. “Is Isak okay?” 

 

“Isak is…” This is proving to be harder than he thought. How is he supposed to say something like that to someone like Jonas? Jonas is so cool, he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. But isn’t it more hurtful to let it go on? 

 

“I just think you should know that Isak is  _ not  _ very faithful. I think you’re a really cool guy, so you should know he’s been hitting on me. A while back he gave me his number, and I didn’t use it because I knew about you two and it’s wrong, and I’ve been trying to turn him down but at that party last weekend he tried to….” He trails off, confused. “Wait, why are you laughing?” 

 

Jonas isn’t upset at all like he’d thought— instead he’s laughing. “You think Isak is my  _ boyfriend _ ?” 

 

It’s Even’s turn to be confused, his forehead wrinkling slightly. “Isn’t he?” He asks tentatively, “You seem so close.” 

 

Jonas drops his head into his hands, breaking into laughter again— full on laughter, his shoulders shaking and his face covered. “Dude!” 

 

Even shakes his head slightly. 

 

Jonas takes a minute to catch his breath. “Isak is my best friend, you idiot. He’s not  _ cheating  _ on me, he’s trying to fucking get with you!” 

 

Even stares at Jonas for a full thirty seconds. Oh, god. How could he have read this so wrong? He’s just gone and embarrassed himself in front of Jonas, and even worse than that, he’s been turning down Isak, who is super cute, super interested in him, and probably his actual soulmate. 

 

“Oh my god,” he mumbles, sliding into the seat next to Jonas, mirroring his position and dropping his head into his hands. “I can’t believe you’re not his boyfriend.” 

 

“I can’t believe you thought I was his boyfriend,” Jonas giggles, nudging Even’s shoulder. “We thought you were either really fucking oblivious or really not into him.” 

 

“Turns out I’m just an idiot,” Even replies. 

 

Jonas tosses his head back to laugh. “Come on, dude. He’s picking me up after this. You can sort things out.” 

 

Class ticks by incredibly slow, even slower than normal. Even bounces his foot rapidly, taps his fingers on his desk, fidgets with his pen. Jonas tells him to relax at least fifty times, but how can he relax? 

 

When class ends he shoots out of his seat, beating Jonas to the door. Isak is outside as he usually is, his phone in his hand. 

 

“Hey!” Even greets him cheerily, and Isak nearly drops his phone in surprise. 

 

He smiles, embarrassed, and shifts his phone into his pocket, taking a step towards Even. “Um, hi!” 

 

“I just wanted to apologize.” Even bounces on his feet. “I’ve been stupid lately.” 

 

“Okay?” Isak giggles, shaking his head a little.

 

“I don’t want you to think I’m not into you,” Even steps forward again, “Because I am. The only reason I was pushing you away was because I thought Jonas was your boyfriend, but I just talked to him, and so…” 

 

He trails off, because much like Jonas, Isak bursts into laughter before he can finish. 

 

Even wants to be irritated— is it really that funny? He was suffering! But he can’t help but giggle too, especially as Isak covers his face with both hands and turns red. 

 

“You thought Jonas was my  _ boyfriend _ ?” He giggles, “Jonas?” 

 

“You seemed so close!” Even argues, but he can’t stop grinning. 

 

“We’re friends!” Isak defends, giggling again, “Friends are close to each other!” 

 

“You were holding hands!” Even shakes his head, “You had your arms around his neck, I don’t know, I just assumed. You’re so cute! I thought there was no  _ way  _ you could be single.” 

 

“Oh my god, Even.” Isak rolls his eyes, but he laughs right after, “You’re ridiculous.” 

 

He steps forward, one hand playing with a button on Even’s denim jacket. “I’m single, though,” he confirms, taking a fist full of the jacket. “And you’re single too.” 

 

Breathless, Even just grins. “I know.” 

 

Isak pulls him in by his jacket and kisses him right there. Even stumbles forward, both of his hands cupping Isak’s face. He can’t help but smile, ruining the kiss a little, but Isak is smiling too, so he doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

He pulls back a smidge, and Even takes a moment to just look at him: his flushed cheeks, pink lips, heavy eyes, dazed and drunk with love. 

 

Isak giggles again, ruining the moment. “I can’t believe you thought I was dating Jonas.” 

 

(When he tells Mikael later, Mikael punches him in the arm. “Are you serious?” He asks, “You didn’t even ask if he actually had a boyfriend before you rejected him fifty times?”) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos always appreciated <3 check out my other fics as well!


End file.
